The invention relates to a temperature compensated ocillator.
Temperature compensation of an oscillator, such as a crystal oscillator, normally involves measuring the temperature of the crystal, determining the frequency error of the crystal at the temperature which involves complicated circuitry, and then applying a correction to a control signal which pulls the oscillator back on frequency. Many errors arise when this type of oscillator is used because crystal oscillators which can be adjusted require external components such as variable capacitors. Because of the type of crystal which is normally used in this type of circuit, there are accelerated aging rates of the crystals as well as frequency hysteresis effects which must also be compensated for.